Bikini Kill
| período = 1991 - 1998 | xénero = Riot grrrl | selo = Kill Rock Stars | membros = Kathleen Hanna Billy Karren Kathy Wilcox Tobi Vail | antigos_membros = | web = }} Bikini Kill foi unha banda estadounidense de riot grrrl formada en Olympia en 1991 e desaparecida en 1998. Foi unha das bandas máis agresivas que xurdiron dun movemento coñecido como riot grrrl, aparecido en Olympia (cidade universitaria próxima a Seattle) a principios dos anos 90, que pregaba ideas feministas por medio do rock. Kathleen Hanna, como líder de Bikini Kill acabou converténdose nun símbolo das "riot grrrls". Os concertos de Bikini Kill moitas veces tiñan un clima de conflito, os homes presentes eran "convidados" a se afastar do escenario, mentres as mulleres eran chamadas á fronte onde recibían fancines e as letras das cancións, mentres a banda destilaba todo o seu peso. Kathleen era coñecida por quitarse a camiseta durante os concertos e presentarse coa palabra 'slut' (poderíamos traducila como porca) escrita no abdome ou nas costas. Unha imaxe como esa batía de fronte coas normas comerciais da industria da música, pero Kathleen Hanna e Bikini Kill non estaban preocupados por vender a súa imaxe, senón que elas querían transmitir unha mensaxe. A mensaxe de Bikini Kill funciona como a propia definición de riot grrrl (riot é disturbio en inglés), unha mensaxe feminista de fortalecemento nun escenario dominado polos homes. A música pode ser clasificada como punk, pero a música do riot grrrl é feminista e dirixida ás mozas, transmitindo autorespecto e unión. Tamén cabe observar que as mulleres estiveron envoltas no punk dende o principio. A finais dos anos 70, o punk era unha ácida resposta á comercialización do rock. As mulleres eran activas na escena, con presenza nas bandas The Slits, Raincoats, Au Pairs, Girls at Our Best, Modettles, Delta 5, Shop Assistants e Liliputs. Pero esas bandas non se axudaban as unhas ás outras, o que desperdiciaba unha oportunidade de promoción do traballo conxunto das bandas. No inicio dos anos 90, as rapazas do riot grrrl retomaron a idea do "faino ti mesmo" do punk rock e xurdiron varias bandas novas, onde Bikini Kill é froito dese legado. Historia Bikini Kill foi formado en 1990 en Olympia, Washington por Kathleen Hanna, Tobi Vail e Kathi Wilcox coa intención de lanzar un fanzine, tamén chamado Bikini Kill. Para darlle máis vida á publicación surxíu a idea de formar unha banda, e para iso chamaron ao guitarrista Billy Boredom para completar a formación. En 1991 foi gravada a demo Revolution Girl Style Now e a banda entrou en xira polos Estados Unidos xunto con Nation of Ulysses e despois estableceuse en Washington D.C. onde gravou o seu primeiro EP, titulado sinxelamente Bikini Kill, co produtor Ian MacKaye (membro de Fugazi). En 1992 a banda excursionou pola costa leste, voou ata Hawaii para o Día Internacional da Muller, fixo varios concertos en Washington D.C., incluindo algunhas actuacións benéficas a favor da Pro-Choice (organización que loita pola legalización do aborto), que coincidiron cunha gran marcha que houbo en Washington para loitar pola causa. A banda estivo tamén en Nova York City, onde Joan Jett amosou interese polo grupo. A banda estivo de xira tamén por Inglaterra, ao lado do grupo Huggy Bear (unha especie de representante británico do riot grrrl). As dúas bandas dividiron o sinxelo Yeah, Yeah, Yeah / Our Troubled Youth, lanzado pola Catcall en Inglaterra e pola Kill Rock Stars nos Estados Unidos. Nesa época, o riot grrrl gañaba unha popularidade sen precedentes e era obxecto de reportaxes e artigos nos medios tanto en Inglaterra como nos Estados Unidos. De volta aos Estados Unidos, a banda gravou tres cancións con Joan Jett e de seguido fixo unha pequena xira por California, que incluíu algúns concertos con Fugazi. Durante o resto do ano 1993, a banda permanece inactiva, traballando en proxectos paralelos. Aproveitando a parada, a Kill Rock Stars lanza o disco The C.D. Version of the Two First Records, recompilando o primeiro EP, e o sinxelo inglés. En 1994 é lanzado Pussy Whipped, o primeiro álbum da banda. De seguido, Bikini Kill compón novos temas e fai unha nova xira polos Estados Unidos ao lado das bandas The Peechees, Tourettes, Metamatics, Slant 6, Free Kitten, Emily's Sassy, Lime, FYP, Dos e Go-Go's. No ano seguinte, despois dalgúns concertos como teloneiras de Sonic Youth, a banda gravou o álbum Reject All American en 10 dias, co produtor John Goodmanson, lanzado pela Kill Rock Stars. A finais de 1995 a banda embárcase para un festival en Australia, facendo cinco concertos ao lado de nomes de peso como Beastie Boys, Sonic Youth, Foo Fighters, The Amps, Pavemente, Beck ou Rancid. Seguidamente Bikini Kill fixo a súa propia xira australiana e retornou a Olympia. Pouco despois do retorno a Olympia, a banda tocou pola costa leste estadounidense e posteriormente fixo unha xira de sete semanas por Europa. En 1996 é lanzado o segundo álbum, Reject All American, que acaba restrinxido ao público fiel da banda, xa que, ao contrario do que aconteceu na época do lanzamento do primeiro disco, o riot grrrl xa non despertaba o interesse e a curiosidade dos medios. Ao final da xira europea, a banda decide permanecer inactiva durante algún tempo, retornando na metade de 1997 para unha nova xira por Australia, seguida dalgúns concertos en Xapón. En Tokio Bikini Kill realiza o último concerto da súa historia. A banda traballou en cancións novas no fin dese ano, pero non chegou a grabalas. En abril de 1998 foi anunciado oficialmente o fin de Bikini Kill despois dunha carreira de 7 anos. Todos os ex-integrantes de Bikini Kill continúan ativos na música. Billy Karren, Tobi Vail e Kathi Wilcox lanzaron un CD recompilatorio dos sinxelos lanzados polo proxecto paralelo, The Frumpies, que teñen xunto coa batería Molly Neuman (da banda Bratmobile). Kathleen Hanna traballou con Joan Jett no disco Fetish de 1999. Tamén gravou un CD en solitario usando o nome de Julie Ruin, e montou unha nova banda, chamada Le Tigre. Membros *Kathleen Hanna: voz. *Billy Karren: guitarra. *Kathy Wilcox: baixo. *Tobi Vail: batería. Discografía *''Revolution Girl Style Now!'' - 1991 (cassette auto-editado) *''Bulini Kill'' EP - 1991 (Kill Rock Stars) *''Pussy Whipped'' - 1993 (Kill Rock Stars) *''The CD Version of the First Two Records'' - 1994 (Kill Rock Stars) *''Reject All American'' - 1996 (Kill Rock Stars) *''Bikini Kill:The Singles'' - 1998 (Kill Rock Stars) Category:Bandas de riot grrrl Category:Bandas de Washington